


Sunflowers

by Blindsunshine



Series: JuminV Week [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blind V, Canon Universe, Day 7, Fluff, JuminV Week, Light Angst, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: JuminV Week Day 7: Spring.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last entry for this event and I just have to say I have thoroughly enjoyed being able to take part in it, and I must give my sincere thanks to those whom organised the event and have moderated it! Thank you so much for allowing my favourite ship to have the spotlight it deserves.

“What does it look like, Jumin?”

“Hm?”

Jumin cast a glance down to V’s figure. The other parched on the grass beside him. His knees hugging against his chest while his features glazed out into the scenery laid out before them.

“The view… can you describe it to me?”

Jumin paused for moment, gaze lingering on V. Watching the strands of turqouise flutter gently, as the breeze of the pleasantly cool, spring wind laced through them. He kept his eyes on him for a few seconds longer than necessary, before looking back out to observe.  

“It’s just… sunflowers. A radiant field of blooming sunflowers… stretching on for miles beyond what I can even see. The sun is high with not a cloud obscuring it, and the sky is a crystal-clear blue. The wind is making it look like the leaves and the flowers are swaying in a dance. It’s…”

He trails off softly, V held in his view once more as his eyes slowly edged towards his form.

“Beautiful.”

“Ah, it seems like it is… This is why I truly do love spring.”

V replies, his face lighting up with even more warmth as his smile curves ever so slightly. He looks even more relaxed than before, likely being able to visualise the scene in his head from behind the closed doors of darkness.

Jumin took a deep breath, expression falling slightly, along with the feeling of his heart sinking in his chest. No matter how much V had tried to normalise this situation, he knew _he’d_ never be able to truly accept it. How could he possibly? Knowing his best-friend had been stripped of one of the things he held the dearest in his life. Not what was necessary for his occupation; not for his hobby, but his only source of guidance and happiness. His sight.

“Oh.”

V suddenly let out a small noise, loosening his grip on his knees as he proceeded to stand. Shakily reaching out for the tree beside him while aiming to maintain his balance. Jumin, fast to rush towards him, seeing him struggle slightly.

“V, what are you-“

“You said there’s a sunflower field down there, right?”

He cut in before Jumin had time to protest, letting out a satisfied sigh as he managed to stand on his own. Looking towards the source of Jumin’s voice, so that he could face him.

“There _is_ , but-“

“Then, let’s go! I want to go up close, so I can touch them… _feel_ them.”

He explained, attempting to reassure him with a smile. But the raven-head still felt a source of reluctance within him. Pondering over the idea while staring into the vacant steel of V’s aviators, not being able to find the right words to say.

“Here… take my hand. Lead me there.”

V slowly extends his hand, the sunshine painting his figure golden as it’s rays glide over his skin. The same, familiar smile never leaving his face as Jumin tracks his gaze down to look at the soft, pale hand. He knew he couldn’t refuse it when V looked at him like that.

Almost timidly, he reaches out and firmly clasps them together. Thumb instinctively running over his knuckles as he slowly begins to guide them downwards. Silently leading him down the steep path below, with only the wind daring to get in-between them.

Jumin makes sure to turn his head back to check every few moments, almost as if to confirm if V’s still there with him. Like he was so fragile he could even blow away in the wind. Even with the very possessive and protective grip he had on his hand. V continues to look around him, head turning in all directions. He can’t see a thing, but it’s like he’s painting out the scene in his mind, with every detail he can only feel.

⋆❀⋆

They soon reach the bottom; the sunflowers tall, but not hoveringly so. Reaching to the brush of their shoulders as Jumin chaperones V through. A strong, earthly smell filling their senses, letting their bodies flow along with the flowers.

No words are spoken between them, as V takes his free hand to stroke his fingers along the petals. Moving from one flower to the next, letting his hands slide across the intricate texture. Jumin keeping close to his side as he observes him. Etching each of his movements into his mind, as he becomes enchanted by the sight of V amongst the array of sunflowers.

“Wow… Just how many are there?”

V questions, as they continue moving. Reaching deeper into the vast group as they implant themselves firmly within its home.

“It stretches on for miles. I don’t think I could possibly guess a number.”

“But, I want to feel every single one of them.”

“…”

“I’m kidding.”

⋆❀⋆

They move like that for an undefinable amount of time. V feeling the petals and the stems, and Jumin simply watching on. It stays that way until the sun can be seen slowly setting in the distance. The sky blending into orange as the rest of the world follows it, the chill becoming a little nippier as it hits the men’s skin.

Suddenly, Jumin slows his steps. Soon coming to a halt as V is tugged back slightly while still mesmerised by the sunflower field.

“Jumin?”

He asks, in that sweet voice coated with honey. A worried expression crossing his face as he moved closer to the other, sensing something wrong in him. Jumin breathes, squeezing V’s hand even tighter as he opens his mouth.

“V… Can I ask you something?”

His voice is weak. An almost scratchy tone as he bites the inside of his cheek, using V’s blindness to his advantage, as he does his best to hide it.  

V is silent for only a moment, before he encourages him to continue.

“You can ask me anything, Jumin.”

There’s another extended pause which follows.

“Are you… happy?”

Jumin can’t lie to himself, his heart feels like it is breaking, it has been for some time. He slowly moves forward to remove V’s glasses, staring into the hazy mist of grey pupils, once home to shining aqua orbs that held so much life. The eyes he’d stared into a million times… Yet now, it was like he was looking at an unfamiliar stranger.

“V… how do you bare this? Your eyes… your beautiful eyes which were the biggest part of your entire life- they’re gone. They were _taken_ from you. Yet you seem so… at peace. Like you’ve accepted it so easily. So many times, I pleaded you get the surgery, yet you refused to listen. I had no other choice but to sit by and watch as you destroyed yourself. I was there when the world first turned dark for you, and I can’t ever forget how I held you in my arms and cried… yet you didn’t shed a single tear. How could you have been so content to damage yourself like this; how could-“

“Jumin.”

V silenced him with fingers suddenly pressed against his lips. His expression as pained as Jumin’s as he softly trailed his touch along the contours of his face. Gradually making his way across all his features, almost akin to calming a distressed animal. Until he eventually stopped at his cheeks. Cupping them delicately.

“The decisions I’ve made up to this moment, the choices I have decided on. I do not regret a single one of them.”

V tells him firmly, as Jumin brings a hand to fall over the one V has against his skin. Listening to his words with intent.  

“I don’t know if you could ever understand, I don’t think anyone could. But the path I am walking now, is one I chose myself. I knew the consequences, and I was ready to accept them the moment they came… I don’t want you to go through with this pain for me, Jumin.”

He speaks his name in a desperate whisper. Reassuring, yet pleadingly so. Fingers like wisps as they trace Jumin’s cheeks as if he were made of delicate porcelain.

“… This life I have now, is one I chose, and one I am happy to be living.”

He finishes, a smile wiping away the pain as he smooths over the other’s skin. The simple expression enough to morph the smile onto Jumin’s own face. Unable to retort back to V’s sincere words, and instead leaning in to allow his lips to meet with the others. Giving him a sweet, loving kiss. Locking their lips for some time as he allows them to lose themselves in each other for a small time. Before he reluctantly pulled away, eyes glistening with silent tears as he allowed V’s hand to drop.

“Now come on, I want to touch more of them. I wonder, are we allowed to pick these?”

The calming atmosphere washes over them once again, as the two carry on through the sunflowers. V the one almost leading them, with Jumin close in tow, as they aim to wander for infinite time.

“Probably not. I do not own the field but if you wish to, I can purchase it and you can pick all the flowers you want.”

“…”

“… What?”

Jumin gives him a quizzical look and V is able to keep silent for a moment, until he can’t bear it. Chuckles of laughter escaping his lips as he uses a hand to try silence himself.

“That’s so like you, saying something like that.”

“… What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

He eventually calms himself, giggles escaping at odd times. But his cheeks don’t lose their warmth. Pressing close to Jumin’s body, as they walk side by side.

“Jumin… can I ask you for one last thing?”

“What is it, V?”

“Don’t ever let go of my hand.”

The man feels his chest alight with a burning warmth. The sun’s dimmed rays coating their bodies with gold, as their figures blend in among the stretching pack of sunflowers. Jumin intertwines their hands, fingers slipping between one another’s. As he seals his promise with a firm interlock.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all that have left kudos/comments/have read all my works for this event. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it~ It's possible I may begin to post more stories here. But I won't make promises. 
> 
> Thanks again >w<


End file.
